


PinkBunny's Love Story

by petyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is an influencer, Fluff and Humor, High School, I Ship It, Levi is in love, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: Levi is in his early thirties and has fallen in love for the first time. Despite being popular with women and men, he ended up falling for a teenager he saw on Instagram.There's something wrong with love... or Levi's brain.----** This fic will have monthly updates **
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	PinkBunny's Love Story

_*Tsss*_

After a long day of work, nothing was better than having an ice-cold beer.

Levi lay down on his bed after drinking the beer in one gulp and pulled out a cell phone from the nightstand drawer. It was clearly not his, for it had a pink case with small rabbit ears sticking out of the top. It was that, or maybe he was just a man with some bizarre tastes. The truth was that several months ago he had found that cell phone in a park. Although he placed flyers, no one claimed it, so he decided to keep it and use it for his hobbies. One of those hobbies that you prefer not even your shadow to be aware of.

He unlocked the screen and went straight to the Instagram icon. And there, right at the beginning, was his guilty pleasure. The photo of a young man of about fifteen years old. His screen name was Yellow-Green, that name was because of its heterochromia. He had one green eye and one hazel eye.

The man's heart skipped a beat when he saw his new photos. No matter how many times he saw him, he always felt this strange sensation in his gut. Levi's user was PinkBunny, and his picture was a small animated rabbit, so it seemed that the case had inspired him.

He had discovered that profile several months ago, but he didn't dare to follow it with the account that was under his name. The last thing he wanted was to be known in his work as a child predator and end up being labeled as a pedophile. Something that was not entirely wrong, but he didn't want to be burdened with that label, especially since he was a cop.

The young man's most recent photo was a very simple one. He was just sitting eating ice cream on a park bench. It was obvious that all his photos had filters, because no one in real life could have such a perfect face, nor such bright and beautiful eyes. Despite knowing that, Levi decided to accept the lie and still be in love with all those beautiful filters. If the image wasn't 100% real, that made him 100% less guilty.

He zoomed in on the photo and looked at it for several minutes. He even kissed the screen a couple of times. Levi felt pathetic at the time. A man in his early thirties in love with a young boy was nothing to be proud of.

Levi passed around the photos one by one until he found one of his favorites. It was the young man on the beach, in that photo he was only wearing a tiny pair of tight-fitting shorts, showing that, despite his young age, he had a very athletic body. The man's gaze was lost in the photo in front of him. He swallowed his saliva and unzipped his pants, but before he could do anything his cell phone rang.

"What's wrong?" he said when he saw that it was Hange, a colleague from work.

"You have to go back, the boss is crazy about today's case this morning."

Levi rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that his boss didn't understand what he had written in the report. "I'll be right there." He turned off the bunny cell phone and put it back in the drawer. It seemed like he couldn't enjoy his favorite influencer that night.

When he arrived at the police station, he found that Chief Pixis had already left. He couldn't have been more pissed off, they'd made him come back for nothing. He looked at Hange angrily and clicked his tongue. Without saying anything, he left, but his partner followed him closely.

"Tomorrow it's your turn to patrol the state high school. Don't forget it!" the woman shouted the last thing, for it seemed that her partner was in a great hurry to leave the place. Levi went straight to his apartment, but before he could get there, something unexpected stopped him. A grunt from his stomach demanded, with a sound that could be heard all over the state, that he stop for something to eat. He parked his car, and nearby was a small pizzeria. Although he had been driving along that road for years, it was the first time he had seen that establishment. 

Before entering, he peeked out to see how many people were inside. He hated crowded places. There were only four customers, and since the place was somewhat spacious, he could comfortably sit far away from everyone. He opened the door of the place, and as he did so a small bell rang. At once a young man looked out from the counter.

"Welcome," he greeted with kindness. He was blond, a little shorter than he was, and he had enormous blue eyes.

Levi just nodded and went straight to the more secluded table. In an instant, the boy was in front of him with the menu in his hand. Looking at him with those enormous eyes, it seemed that he was waiting for a word, but if there was one thing Levi was bad at, it was reading situations.

The young man cleared his throat trying to lessen the strangeness of the situation. "My name is Armin and I will be your waiter. Here's the menu, when you're ready to order just ring the bell." 

His words sounded identical to a recording. They were the same as when you call and the operator tells you that the number is not available or is outside the service area. Levi couldn't help but smile. If there was one thing he was an expert at, it was making fun of everyone. Although he never said his jokes out loud, because nobody deserved to hear such high-level jokes, or that's what he thought.

Levi looked at the menu, some of it was written in Italian and he didn't understand a thing. But technology was good for something, so he took out his cell phone and opened an online translator. What a mistake, he almost ended up throwing his cell phone away because of the horrible translations he got. He looked at the menu again and decided to order a pepperoni pizza with double cheese, yes, double a real daredevil.

The man put the menu down and looked around, nobody was there anymore, he was the only client. _Did it really take me that long trying to translate the stupid menu?_ That's what he thought when he saw that place so deserted. And the biggest surprise was when he saw the waiter without his uniform leaving the restaurant.

Poker face at its best.

 _What the hell is going on?_ He screamed in his mind. It looked like one of those bad jokes YouTubers used to play to win visitors. With nothing else to do there, he got up off the table. Levi was so upset and so embarrassed that he just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. But before he could take a step, a voice from behind stopped him.

"Are you ready to order?"

Without turning around, Levi sat down at the table again and hid his face in the menu. Although he knew he was going to order, he felt a mixture of shame with the classic I Want to Die, which he could not control. He took a deep breath and put the menu down to order.

"I want a medium-sized pepperoni pizza with double cheese."

"Would you like a drink or just a pizza?"

He looked up to answer the new waiter. And he sure regretted not doing it sooner. In front of him was Yellow-Green, his favorite influencer on the whole face of the earth. There, within his reach was the teenager who made him feel happy after his horrible and eternal days of work. He couldn't believe it. Maybe while looking at his photo he fell asleep, and all he had experienced was a dream.

"Sir, are you gonna want a drink or just the pizza?"

His voice, which a few seconds ago sounded as mundane as anyone else's, now seemed to have a chorus of hundreds of angels in the background. You can be ridiculous when you're in front of the person you like. Or at least Levi was too ridiculous.

"Yellow-Green?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Ah! You've seen my Instagram postings?" The young man looked so excited, it was as if he had won the lottery.

"Y-Yes... I've seen some..." And obviously, Levi had to lie to him. Or how he was going to tell him that he was a fan and that half the time he masturbated he did it by looking at his photos. The other half of the time he just had to use the image that was already carved in his mind.

"This is the first time I know someone who's seen my pictures." After saying that, the young man blushed.

Levi looked at him in astonishment. He couldn't believe it wasn't filters that made him look so good in the photos. In fact, the photos didn't do justice to how beautiful he was. At that moment, all the anger he felt for his boss disappeared. Thanks to the fact that he had made him leave his house, he had been able to meet the three-dimensional version of his romantic and erotic fantasies. Levi was so grateful that he wanted to give him a bouquet of roses for being the best boss in the world.

"But you have a lot of followers..." he said in a low tone of voice. He was so nervous, he felt that knot in his throat would end up suffocating him.

"Maybe they're from places far away, because I've never met one."

Levi looked down remembering his favorite photo of the young man on the beach. He sighed. _I wish his uniform was that little short_. That's what he thought when he saw him in baggy pants and his work apron. 

"Excuse me, I'm talking about something insignificant and I don't have your order. It'll be ready right away."

Just a few minutes ago he was upset that he was the only one in the small restaurant. Now he felt lucky, for he could look lasciviously at the pretty waiter with all confidence, for no one could judge him. A few minutes later the young man returned with the order and soda pop.

"Here is your order. As you didn't order a drink, I thought this would be a good choice." He smiled as he left the food in front of Levi.

"Your name?" he uttered without taking his eyes off the food. He didn't want his nervousness to be noticeable.

"Excuse me?" 

"The other waiter told me his name. Armin. I thought you all did." Even he was embarrassed to use such old tricks to get the name of the boy he liked.

"Oh, true. My name is Eren if you need anything else don't hesitate to call me." The young man bowed slightly and walked away to the counter.

Eren... A pretty name for a pretty boy.

After eating the pizza, he went straight to the counter to pay. Although he didn't just pay the bill, he left fifty bucks as a tip. Eren was surprised to see that money, but when he looked up, the man was already out. He took the bill and set out to chase him.

"Sir, you left this on the counter," he said, showing him the bill.

"That's the tip. Thank you for attending to me so late." Levi got into his car without taking his eyes off the cute waiter for a second. 

When he got home, he laid down on the bed. He was so happy that even he couldn't believe what had just happened. The only thing that bothered him about the whole situation was that he didn't dare to take a photo. No, a video of him talking and smiling. Anyway, he'd get another chance. Now he knew where he worked.

The morning came as bright as ever. Levi, like every morning, was awake long before the alarm clock started beeping. The horrors of his past still haunted him, no matter how much therapy or pills he took, the blood on his hands was something that would not go away so easily. 

He got out of bed and went straight for a shower. He took his time, for if he was guilty of anything, it was his cleanliness. When he was done, with his uniform on and everything he needed to go to work, he went to the kitchen for a cup of black tea. Three cups of black tea, lying, in total there were five. He didn't know what was in that tea, but he couldn't stop drinking it in huge quantities.

He took his key ring of a small pistol, which was, in fact, a lighter, and went straight to the high school he was supposed to watch. The principal of that school had called to keep an eye on the school because in one month, two students had been kidnapped and they were not willing to take any more risks.

When he arrived he saw that the students were not yet there, so he went straight to the principal's office to talk to him. He had to establish a perimeter of surveillance, and know if he would be allowed to enter the school even with the students inside. Following protocol was the best way to avoid getting kicked out of a job. He couldn't afford another mistake and be moved again.

"Good morning. You're the officer who'll be supporting us with security?"

Levi looked at the woman with a face like I can't believe what you're asking me. Wasn't it obvious he was the cop or did she think he was cosplaying? Wow, people kept surprising him with their obvious questions.

"Yes, I'm officer Levi Ackerman. Good morning."

"My name is Petra Ral, I'm the secretary." 

The woman smiled at him gently. Though perhaps she was too kind, for without his permission she placed her hand on his shoulder. Levi took a few steps backward. If there was one thing he hated, it was that people would take liberties that went outside the box.

"The principal is not here, but he told me to please keep an eye on the surroundings before the students arrive. And when they're inside you can patrol the halls with complete confidence."

"All right. I'll start the patrol."

Without saying anything else the man came out. He didn't want to stay in the office any longer, because it was obvious that this woman was trying to hit on him. Not that he would be bothered by a pretty woman looking at him, but for the moment his tastes were leaning towards a teenager with brown hair and a dreamy face.

After walking around the block three times, he saw no strangers. Or well, no one who met the parameters of a potential kidnapper. Still, he did keep track of the people with his cell phone. He wanted to keep everything under control, even if they were only residents, he didn't want to leave anyone off the suspect list.

He returned to the school entrance to get used to the rhythm of his new job. 

The students started to arrive. It was a wave of acne and a huge boiling of hormones in which he was soon wrapped up. He soon began to hate his new job. Their laughter, their screams, the way they tried to get attention, made him feel very sick to his stomach. Boy, those teenagers were some pretty unbearable creatures. That's what he thought until a certain boy showed up.

"Eren..." he whispered to himself.

The boy was so immersed in his cell phone that he didn't pay attention to anything or anyone. So he didn't notice Levi when he walked past him. If Godzilla had been in front of him, he wouldn't have noticed it either. When he was absorbed in his cell phone, nothing distracted him.

That high school was very famous in the country for its academic excellence. Even though it was not a private school, the students had to wear uniforms. It consisted of a black blazer with white lapels, a white long-sleeved shirt, a blue and yellow striped tie, and black pants.

Levi was enthralled by this image, he could not believe what he was witnessing. The young man had his hair back. Different from how he looked in his photos or how he wore it the day he met him. But Levi had to admit that this style looked great on him, as his facial features were even more pronounced. He was so impressed that without realizing it, he began to follow him.

"Eren so good to see you."

The voice of Petra, the Director's secretary, got Levi out of that trance. The man didn't know how the hell he got inside the school. All he knew was that Eren looked great in his uniform and that hairstyle. For the first time, he thought the gel should be considered a staple.

"I need your parents to show up. It's been six months since school started and they haven't come to sign the required papers."

"I-It's just... they're on a trip and I don't know when they'll be back..." his voice broke a little. However, Eren managed to maintain the facade.

"Look, since no one's shown up, even with the notifications, the case is about to go to family services. So I need someone from your family to come in and solve this problem."

"I understand."

The young man was down. He ran his hand through his hair several times as he bit down on his lower lip. Suddenly the school bell rang, but instead of going to his classroom, he left the building at high speed.

Levi came out behind him but quickly lost sight of him.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and he was finally finished with the last round of surveillance. It had been a couple of hours since the students had left the campus, so he was only doing as ordered by the principal who he still didn't know. Levi got into his car and a long sigh involuntarily left his body. He was exhausted and disappointed. He would have liked to be able to see Eren more, but he couldn't look for him during work hours.

Still sad that he couldn't see his cute crush again, he went for a drink. On one of his patrols, he had seen a couple of vending machines two blocks from the school, so he headed there. Levi got out of his car, and in his hand, he put all the coins he had in his pocket. He was counting so carefully that he inadvertently ran into someone. 

"Excuse me, I was..." Levi's eyes went to the moon and back in a matter of milliseconds. In front of him was Eren.

"Don't worry," the young man smiled and went on his way.

At the cost of looking like a stalker, Levi stopped him by the arm. The young man's eyes were red and swollen, it was obvious that something was happening to him.

"Don't you remember me?" said Levi trying to break the ice.

"Ahhh! It's the fifty bucks man."

Wow, just remember the money, thought Levi when he heard the young man say that.

"I'm a cop and I'm in charge of the school's surveillance." Part of him wanted to sound cool and impressive. It was obvious he didn't know that that doesn't impress a normal teenager.

Eren smiled at him. Although it wasn't a friendly smile, it was one of those for compromise. "I have to go," after saying that he turned around.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" Petra's voice surprised them both.

"I-It's just that..." Eren was stuttering again. He was so anxious that he inadvertently hid behind Levi. Bringing his body closer to the cop.

"And why are you with Officer Ackerman?" the woman asked, seeing how close they were.

Levi realized how easily that situation could be misunderstood. He didn't want trouble when he hadn't done anything wrong, not that he would think of doing anything wrong, but he preferred to save himself the trouble. He wasn't ready to be called a pedophile yet.

"It's just that I..."

"He's... he's my uncle. I was just telling him that he needed to talk to you about the papers my parents couldn't sign." When he finished saying that, the young man held Levi's arm.

"Then I wait for him to check the documents that need to be signed. See you tomorrow," after saying that the woman turned and walked away from them.

Levi didn't understand what was going on. Without further ado, he turned his face and looked at the boy who was still holding his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed your help." His huge eyes were so expressive that Levi couldn't help but get lost in them. "I'm an orphan, and if they find out they'll send me to an institution, please help me."

Without thinking about the situation, without analyzing for a second what the hell was going on, the man responded. "Yes, I will help you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!!!
> 
> Some time ago I wanted to write this fic, and I thought now would be a good time. It's gonna have a lot of fun, romance, and the occasional surprise. I hope you enjoyed it even a little. XO ^3^~


End file.
